


Stocking up On Obedience - Let's Ruin Kneesocks

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Domination, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Smutty, dubcon, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Commissioned by: http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/Kneesocks wakes up and slowly comes to realize that she is about to be taught by a slutty angel to stop thinking she is so supperior when in truth she is very, very inferior. And slutty. And stuff. So like read it. Y-yeah. Got ya. Now you have to. Read it that is. That is the rule of things, the law of the land. Even if you dislike girls with cocks, mental corruption, cock theft... Um... You gotta read my porn. AND NOT DISLIKE IT. You are now required to also like it... I guess... I hate writing summaries. Bye.





	Stocking up On Obedience - Let's Ruin Kneesocks

Stocking Up on Obedience

 

Slutty angels made her blood boil. Kneesocks could fill a fairly well sized novel with all of the thoughts she had when it came to ways to ruin and destroy those terrible angels. Oh how vile the intrusive moments of sporadic rage! They were sick beings those two fallen creatures. Panty and Stocking were infuriating to even think of, but that would be the fuel to drive the demon sisters as their fantasies of wiping those troglodytes off the face of existence grew. 

Scanty was always scheming, helping her sister devise plans. She was so gorgeous that Kneesocks couldn’t help but stare at her sister for a long span of time. Oh if only the rest of the world was so fair a sight. The two kissed and considered their plan well along. Absolutely unstoppable. This would be the plan that would put the angels right in the palm of their red hands. 

Well, it was at least a cute thought. 

When Kneesocks came to, she was not in the thralls of victory. Nay, she was not celebrating the well calculated disposal of the angels with her sister. She was tied to the post of a bed, staring ahead at a head of purple hair. “What in the…” Kneesocks felt weak as she tried to realize where exactly she was. The thoughts were coming together, but the way they were was only causing distress in her. No, this room couldn’t be the room of that… And she couldn’t be… 

The head of purple hair turned to reveal that face. That face that caused all the boiling of all the blood! Stocking smiled, seemingly smug about the ongoing situation. The lights were low in a rather dark room. Plush animals were scattered all around. The faint smell of sugar had all the charm of being the designated driver while everyone else started to reek. Kneesocks knew where it was headed and started to struggle. 

“Daw, how cute! It’s trying to get away.” Stocking snickered. 

“Let me go at once you uncouth, dullard!” 

“Can it, slut.” Stocking shrugged off all the insults Kneesocks could hurl as she continued to approach. Stocking crawled atop Kneesocks, slowly sliding her body over top the other. Kneesocks was silent save for the breaths that rose out of her body as everything was settling and moving. She adjusted to the feeling of Stocking’s body weight on her. 

“You weigh more than a dump truck!” Kneesocks hissed. That only earned her a teasing little tickle under her chin. Her razor sharp teeth opened, but chomped down on thin air. 

“You’re honestly almost kinda cute when you’re all tied up like this…” Stocking’s smile slowly curled all that much more around. “Y’know, Panty always said my kinks were kinda shitty…” She was laughing to herself as she grabbed at the knots behind the bed post, tugging on the rope until it was so tight that Kneesocks just had to yelp. “Mmm. Special rope. We didn’t really know what to use it for, but when you guys showed up, it just sorta clicked. Hey, wouldn’t it be fun to tie up some sun burned skanks and have our way?” 

“What are you going to do?” Kneesocks asked, her eyes wide as she realized what that tingling she felt at her wrist was. The rope was weakening her even as she spoke. All the strength drawn out from her arms like leeches. 

Stocking was quiet for a while as she worked at undressing Kneesocks. She ripped open that top, letting some red breasts come out from their container. The skirt would have to go next, which was a wrapping Stocking seemed excited to undo. Her eyes smiled, her face content yet starting to grow bored as she looked over the prize hidden within. Demon cocks were about as big as one could fear. Kneesocks had never paraded it, and only Scanty had ever seen herself so exposed… 

“Golly, how many inches are ya?” Stocking asked, tossing the last of Kneesocks’s clothes to the side. 

“D-does it matter?” Kneesocks replied, her face going redder as the blush was difficult to contain. What was this guilty sensation that was hitting her like a ton of bricks? She should be feeling especially defiant, fighting this defilement as if her honor were her life! That cock only belonged to her and her other, but now in that moment when her dedicated was put to the fight… “Don’t touch it…” She whimpered weakly. 

“I’d never dream.” Stocking snorted, spitting on the cock once. “Demon dick is fucking disgusting. Talk about gutter trash. You probably hump trash with that horse dick of your’s.” 

Kneesocks bit her lip, turning her eyes to the side, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose as she fussed. 

“That’s probably what you’re thinking about right now isn’t it? Heh, that all you want to do is just cum. Well, maybe if you’re good…” Stocking slid back on the bed, reaching to tug her stocking off from her leg. She pulled the rim down, the sock sliding from her leg flawlessly. Stocking had been nude save for the two namesakes wrapped around her shapely legs. Stocking cackled to herself as she tugged that stocking down over the cock, covering it up completely with the sock. The tip of the stocking hung loosely, as a little excess was to be expected. “Theeere we go.” Stocking smirked. 

With the covering over it, Stocking was then free to touch the cock however she so chose, without fear of contamination from the cock she so casually loathed before. Even through the fabric that dulled the sensations, Kneesocks was surprised by how good that hand felt wrapped around her thick pillar. She winced, her teeth meeting her lip as she tried to process her complicated emotions. Why was she so sensitive? She never felt this good, not even when Scanty… When she- 

“Your face says it all, whore.” Stocking laughs. “You’re already enjoying this, even though you’re just gonna end up cumming in a sock.” 

“A-A demon never wastes seed. It is sacred!” 

“Oh-ho-ho! Look at you, extolling your virtues.” Stocking rubs her cheek up against the socked cock. Kneesocks can feel the warmth and softness of that face through the fabric. “I’m surprised you’re this much fun to break already.” 

“I won’t break.” Kneesocks said, feeling her words tremble even as they came from her core. The very core so certain of her purity, of her might. She never felt so frail. 

“You will.” Stocking promised. “If you cum, you’re a big dumb slut.” Stocking said, her words feeling especially strong for some reason. Her hands wrapped round the stocking, sloooowly sliding down the fabric. Kneesocks could feel her body tremble, her internal might no match for her engorged cock. Every nerve on it was set to explode, feeling the jolts of pure electricity shocking through her. Her vision even threatened to grow blurry whenever Stocking started to speed up past just the simple teasing. Oh how she wished things had stayed so easy to brute through. 

Stocking’s expression mirrored in some ways the ones that Kneesocks let through. When her writing form gave way to a distressed face, Stocking would smile sinisterly. Those eyes narrowed, that toothy smile grew. Her hands kept going, teasing away at the defenseless demon. Stocking leaned in, puckering her lips to plant a hand full of kisses along the surface of the dick. “Chu~” She said, making little sounds just to make sure that even if Kneesocks closed her eyes shut, she’d still hear, still feel what Stocking wanted from her. Her pointed ears were growing hot, and even the tip of her horn was starting to blush. 

Up and down, that hand kept going. Stocking’s face kept rubbing up against the sock, teasing the cock beneath despite all her teasing. Stocking rolled forward and pushed her big fat tits up against the cock. “I’m not ashamed of who I am.” Stocking said, toying with her tits against the covered cock. Her inverted nipples shimmered pink as her titties bounced up and down against that cock. “Does that feel good?~ Imagine if you had actually dominated me. Go ahead, a world where you can cum between these tits freely~ Would you call me a slutty angel, slap me around?” 

“Hnnnngrrrh!” Kneesocks’ eyes rolled back, her whole body tensing. She could feel her hot slippery pre slide down from the tip of her demonic prick. Try as she might, there was no holding back the sliding of that runny lava. Oh her mind was tormented as she recalled a few nights where her… hidden corruptions were let loose. Where she’d envision Stocking in much the same position she now found herself in. Yes, a submissive, weak, slutty little angel with fat tits to assault and cum between. A toy to claim. Save now she was the toy. Kneesocks was the one being broken. It took all her might to not cum between those breasts. Stocking pulled herself back, seemingly disappointed at first that her tits had not done the job. 

“Holding back are you?” Stocking laughed. “I kid. Your slimy cock knows better than to cum between heavenly titties.” Stocking licked her lips, giving that covered up cock one last kiss. “I’ll give your cock some credit, it at least has manners. I saw it on your face, how badly you wanted to cum on me like that, but your cock is just too kind. It’d never compromise me like that. So here~” Stocking put one of her feet down against that cock. “Here is something where you won’t even have a sliver of shame~” 

Kneesocks looked on, not sure how to react. She was walking on a razor thin wire so far as her orgasm was concerned. Any second she could cum if someone so much as breathed on her. So even feet felt incredible. One foot bare, the other wearing the twin to the stocking still covering the demonic cock that had been the victim of all of this attention. Kneesocks was wordless as her orgasm rose up around her. It was like drowning as it just rose up. It wasn’t something you did, but something you gave in to. 

The cum poured out from her cock, spilling out the sides of the head, and pouring out inside the sock. The stocking stayed firm in place, making sure that not so much as a single seed of her orgasm was free to emerge from the stocking. Kneesocks sighed, her orgasm spoiled as she saw that all her efforts would only go so far as to soil some stupid sock. She cursed herself for being so susceptible to the wiles of an angel. A slutty angel no less! 

“Mmm, that looks like a lot.” Stocking said, her foot retreating from the sock as she started laughing to herself again. “Yes, yes, you really ruined that sock. Do you know how long that will take Panty to clean? That’s a lot even for her to eat.” 

“B-be quiet…” Kneesocks muttered. 

“You still have bite even though I’m tugging all your teeth out?” Stocking took some entertainment in that. “Well, you must know that you are not even nearly out of the woods yet. If you thought that was all that my fun would be, then you made a mistake far before you ruined my favorite clothes.” 

“You were the one who put it there, the one who brought me to this state!” Kneesocks groaned. “Just finish me off!” 

“Oh I will, but first, I just need a favor…” Stocking took her other sock off, putting it around her crotch. “Since you ruined my clothes, I’ll need to borrow something to wear from you.” Stocking started to coo uncontrollably. Kneesocks looked on, feeling oddly limp, as she saw Stocking’s sock at her crotch grow firm and full, tenting up the whole way, not a single inch of that sock drooping. Stocking moaned, as if what she had just down had a profound effect on her. When she tugged her sock away, what swayed between her legs was Kneesocks’ cock, save the fact it had gained a few extra inches of girth. 

Kneesocks gulped, looking on in wide eyes of horror as she marveled at the way her body was warped. When she pulled her stocking away, there was nothing at her crotch, save for her red, shimmering, needy pussy. Stocking laughed, waving her new cock teasingly in front of the demoness. 

“T-that’s going to ruin me…” Kneesocks whimpered. “It’s not fair. That was my cock!” 

“Hey, it’s not theft if you add to it.” Stocking smirked. “A few inches extra if you counted them all, hun. Here, get a closer look!” Stocking thrusts forward, thrashing that thick demon cock up against Kneesock’s face. Her look was confused as her nostrils flared and her cheeks became incredibly sensitive to the warm sensation of the cock. Even the scent was different as ever sense that Kneesocks had was overwhelmed by the presence of that mighty prick. She almost forgot that at some point it had been her’s. 

Kneesocks had hoped that the cock would leave quickly, even though in her heart she was becoming much too addicted to be doing much resisting. Luckily for her darker insides, that cock wasn’t going anywhere. Stocking kept her new dick planted nicely down, pushing it up against Kneesocks’ mouth, giving her lips several kissed with the massive head of the cock. Eventually she gave in, opening her mouth and letting her curious tongue discover how it felt to lick a cock. She was oddly satisfied with the feeling. The warmth of the cock ease her somewhat, and the rigidiness of the cock was so satisfying to feel against her wet floppy tongue. Her brain went flaccid and cozy, but it wouldn’t be allowed too much time to relax. 

Without warning, that cock was shoved the rest of the way down Kneesock’s throat. The red demoness gulped, her fingers crushing down on her thumbs, forming fists as her restrained hands stared down at that cock shoving past her lips. She suckled roughly on the cock, making little girly noises as she drooled all over that cock. Her lips held down tight around the moving dick, coating it in her drool as the excess wetted her lips, making them shimmer as the whole process was speeding up. 

Over and over, the cock hungry succubus was forced to make out with the thick pillar of stolen cock. Over and over, it plunged deep inside her, pushing her throat further apart and bulging it obscenely. The cock was just so big, bordering on it being something of a record for Kneesocks being able to contain that thing. She gulped forcefully, gurgling on the big demonic dick. She wondered deep down if her cock had always tasted that. She was so pure, and never dared attempt to try and lick herself or even her sister! But now her mind was going filthy dirty rotten. The cock surely had some additional flare to it that was not of her own creation. Kneesocks swore as her tongue swirled around that throat plugged choke rod, that somehow the skin of the big red dick tasted faintly of sugar. The flavor was oddly addicting. 

“You’re doing good so far.” Stocking said, her face content, her eyes as smug and her smile as wide and mischievous as possible. “I’d swear you’d be sucking dick your entire life. I bet if you could go back in time you’d make sure to slut things up a lot more.” The thought gave Stocking more laughter than it did Kneesocks. For her, her cunt just got that much wetter, her nipples that much harder. “I’d love to set you loose, see how you could handle a dozen more cocks. But, sadly, I want to keep you aaaaall to myself, whore.” Stocking said, pushing her cock extra hard down that demon’s throat to really emphasize her final word. “I’m gonna fill you up with my sweet cream. Don’t lose a drop, okay?~” 

Stocking pushed through one more time, plugging up Kneesocks’ airhole. She struggled, her demonic tail flinging around as she nearly came herself, her pussy leaking heavily as her arousal was impossible to hide. Stocking made little micro pushes as her cock steadied in place. One torrent at a time, her cum came leaking out, pushing forward and filling Kneesocks’ gut up. Her eyes rolled back, feeling unable to do anything else. It was so warm. So sticky. Salty. A little bitter. A little sweet. A lot sweet. It was getting sweeter as each strand landed against her tongue. Was that her old cum getting pushed out and Stocking’s taking over? Or was that Kneesocks growing accustomed to cum, and starting to love the flavor. 

Slipping out her cock, Stocking jerked her dick off with a few strokes to push out the last extra strands of cum, letting it land across that naked demon slut body. “There we go~ You look sooooo much cuter with cum all over you. You should get used to that feeling of cum on your body. By the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna be a caramel apple but with cum my little red skinned slut~” The angel laughed, slapping the demon’s titties around. Kneesocks couldn’t contain her loud moan. Her mistress’s touch was just too much for her. Her skin was alight, buzzing with the need for attention from her. The same way her lips would long for a kiss from her sister, her cheeks would blush with thoughts of her, now her whole body felt that way but times ten with the buzzing desire to surrender to Stocking. To be made her’s. Kneesocks swallowed every drop of the cum in her mouth, the excess drippling down the sides of her mouth not likely to be swiped away by Stocking. 

Breaths were heavy as things settled for a moment. The seconds passed, and both were quite heavy in their breathing. Kneesocks was the only of the two was audible, especially when considering she was deprived of her breath for a little while. Sweat fell over her body. She laid back against the bed, her heavy red tits bouncing along slightly as she breathed, rising and falling. Her eyes were a little dazed as they stared off into space. Her mouth was ajar with a little cum covering her lips, air coming in nice and smooth. Her thoughts were hard to organize while coming down from all the excitement. She looked over at Stocking, noticing that her cock was still terribly hard. Hell, somehow it seemed to be even bigger. Kneesocks was sure that if Stocking wanted she could probably make it as big as she damn well pleased.

“You think you’re off the hook yet?” Stocking laughed, grabbing Kneesocks’ legs and spreading them apart. “Oh no, we’ve just started. What you had there slut was just proof that you’d suck any dick that’d touch you. What I really need to do now is really fucking ruin you.” 

Kneesocks stared at Stocking, her eyes tired as she was trying to wrap her head around what was about to happen to her. Her cunt ached in preparation of what was about to become of her. The tiredness in her dreaded what was about to come, but there was a new part of her that was rising. It was more than just a little voice now, and it was rapidly rising to take about half of her mind. And that half was looking very, very forward to getting ruined. Ever so slightly, she inched herself forward, cooing in glee when that thick dick finally pressed down against the pink folds of her needy pussy. 

“There we go~” Stocking cooed. “Exactly what the slut wanted, hmm, pet?~” Stocking snickered, her mouth cutely covering her mouth as she started to push forward. Kneesocks’ was tight down there, like a little virgin who’d never even fit a finger in that tight tunnel. Now all at once it was spreading apart. Kneesocks moaned, her screams curling into exasperated sighs of pain. That big fat dick was spreading her wide apart, her legs as far wide as they’d go to make room. She didn’t feel flexible enough for that big thing, and she was scared it wouldn’t fit. Her voice rose, high pitched as it moaned as she tried to form words. 

“You… Can’t… I… So… Big…” She whimpered, her mouth making the shapes but breaking off as big hearty huffs burst out of her mouth. Her red skin glistened with the sweat over her form, her eyes glowing like hearts as her cunt spread the rest of the way. She looked on with uneasy dread as her eyes glistened at the sight of that cock sliding the rest of the way in. The final inch pushed forward with a rough push, and finally the whole thing was stuffed inside, rendering the slut the perfect fuck toy. 

It was in. All the way in. There was nothing about it that Kneesocks understood. The reality was still setting in even as the thrusts had started. Over and over in her head she chanted, It’s in, it’s in!!! It was big. It was thick. It was warm, and hard too. Every thrust dragged Kneesocks down from that cloud of pleasure that dulled the senses to a reality of pain that felt good, and stretching that wasn’t stopping. Her gut swelled a little when the cock pushed all the way in, and her mouth cooed in pure pleasure as the cock dragged out. Kneesocks didn’t know what to think, and in that absence the cock took over. 

Her entire head was taken over by the pleasure of the dick. There was no reason for her to hate it anymore, to fear it. It had taken over, and it felt incredible. The pain she feared, the corruption of her mind she fought, all of it had taken over, and she was learning to love it. How great did it feel to be at the end of such a big cock, to be dominated and made a loyal pet. Her mind rushed back to nights alone without Scanty to pry, to judge. Nights where her head would go to dark places… She’d touch herself to visions of the angels. They’d be ever so slight, but at the very least she’d envision herself conquering one of the two tramps. However, they were never quite satisfying. Was she just not getting off right? And why did she keep doing it? The answer came when at that moment when Stocking’s speed had picked up, when she was fucking Kneesocks like a worthless pillow, the demon realized the issue with her fantasy. That she wanted to be denominated. 

Tongue curled out, mouth opened wide, drool slipping out her mouth, she moaned in agonizing pleasure. “Harder~!” She let loose, her wails dripping and oozing with all that ecstasy she couldn’t contain. “Do it~! Do iiiiit~! Fuck this worthless demon into the dirt!” 

“That’s what I’m doing, you fucking worthless whore~” Stocking cooed, slapping Kneesocks’ tits again. 

“Harder~!” She moaned. And her request was met with hands planting into her fat tits. And nails grinding down across her shoulders and the nape of her neck. She went wild, spreading herself and gorging on that cock. She felt so full. Every moan was a song that let her soul loose. Her walls tumbled, her shields cracked in half to let herself surrender to the pleasures she’s wanted for so long. Stocking’s cock was her life, her addiction. She almost dreaded when the cock would come back. But a little voice, a voice that used to be the one in charge, guiding her to avoid the path she was, that voice said it would be so assuring to get her cock back. She could get revenge. Maybe it’d feel good to dominate Stocking in return? Surely, she was a fool to let herself go down this path as far as she had. Yes, yes, she would get things back in order soon. The second her cock returned, she’d muster her strength, pull out of her containment, and fucking conquer that hussy of an angel. 

Those thoughts of revenge would have to wait, for the angel had barely started. “Here we go, slut~” Stocking said, tugging a toy out from beneath the bed. She pushed it up against Kneesocks’ red puckerhole, her ass spreading to take in the fairly large toy. It was covered in candy stripes, and glistened. “I’ll need that hole trained as well for the next time we go.” Kneesocks gasped in shock, surprised that there was still something left of her’s to be broken. Oh fuck it was too much. She pushed down on the toy, really thrusting against it. Her wide chubby ass cheeks bouncing on the toy. That sensical part of her brain wondered why she was doing it. She should’ve shoved the toy away, or at least avoid letting the toy keep shoving inside her. But she knew why she was doing this. Because she was a whore in training. Because she loved it~ 

Kneesocks was a mess. Spit and cum mixed all over her body which was being pushed to its limits. She was shoving herself against the toy beneath her ass, and plowing herself forward against the cock that was ramming against her like a battering ram. Her skinny stomach was shimmering with sheen, her red tits wobbiling wildly with hungry hands from the sugarholic angel toying and abusing them. She twisted those nipples roughly, leaned in to nibble and suckle forcefully. Kneesocks was especially weak to that. The pace was only picking up as Stocking didn’t seem likely to just cum out of nowhere. But it’d happen. It had to happen soon. Kneesocks held out hope that soon her mind would be freed of the brain whipping pleasure. The orgasmic sensations were rising through her, her abused and needy cunt squeezing tight around that cock and milking it. Kneesocks wondered if that was her orgasm, or if it would have had much more fanfare. Either way, she wanted to feel more of that. For the rest of her life. 

Stocking pushed hard, the bed creaking. Cum poured from her cock, pushing oozing gallons of cum inside her. “N-no!” Kneesocks gasped. “D-don’t cum inside…” She muttered. But it was a weak voice. And as soon as she felt the orgasm coming, she had wrapped her legs around Stocking and squeezed her in tight. The cock took a dozen more thrusts, and the better part of a minute for the orgasm to finish. Stocking tugged her cock free, her head dripping the excess along the trail out, staining the bed sheets with the good sugary stuff. Kneesocks stared down, her pussy stuffed with delicious cream, the cum overflowing her cunt and pouring out onto the bed. Her spaded tail slid forward, cozying between her slutty ass cheeks, and pushing the flat end of the spade against her cunt to cram the rest of the cum back inside. So she wouldn’t lose a single drop~ 

“Not bad, slut~” Stocking grinned. “You’re gonna get knocked up with all my angel babies. I wonder what a cross breed will look like. I heard demons grow up quick, and get horny even faster.” 

“Urgh….” Kneesocks gasped, her heady whoozy from the rollercoaster she was burst through. 

“You’re mine now~ Forever~” Stocking grinned, leaning forward to plant a kiss against Kneesocks lips. The demon’s eyes went wide as she suddenly just creamed herself again. The kiss just felt sooo good. The approval of her mistress. They mashed their lips together, their girly moans cooing and meeting each other in warmth. Tongues mashed and wrapped around each other. Stocking eased back from the kiss, that signature smile back, a single finger on her lip. 

“My cock spell will work the next nine months now that you’re knocked up.” Stocking said while stretching. She was stood, moving herself around as she grinned back at the demon pet laying on the bed. “That means I get to keep your little guy for a little longer. Not that either of you should mind. He’s a lot bigger with me, and you weren’t exactly using it. I mean for fuck’s sake, I could feel a couple cob-webs in this thing while trying to get off. I bet you were gagging on them too when I was fucking your throat like the worthless whore you are.” 

Those words were the epitaph for Kneesocks’ logic. There was no more denying anything, there was no reason to cling on anymore to what she was before, especially when what she became felt soooo much better. She was a pet. A complete slut. She knew that she’d be used whenever Stocking got horny. The angel left the room and returned with a little collar to slip around her neck. Kneesocks cooed, watching as she was finally freed from the bed. Her first action was to slide onto the floor, right down on her knees, and open her mouth to wrap it around that cock. She cooed in pleasure, finally getting to taste that cum again. It had been a solid ten minutes since that blowjob. 

“Hehe~” Stocking couldn’t help but let out a little smile. “I’ve trained you well.” She nodded, gripping at the base of her massive dick. “I’m gonna fuckin’ ruin you some more. Maybe even later I’ll let Panty fuck around with you a bit, though she doesn’t got the cock to fuck you up as much as I do. So get that through your sunburnt, horned, slutty skull.” Stocking tugged her cock out and burst with a whipped cream barrage of cum, dousing Kneesocks in the pugnant musky sugary goodness. “You. Are. Mine~” Kneesocks nodded, eating every last drop of cum from her hands, as she surrendered to her new life as the demon slut she was born to be.

**Author's Note:**

> eh, who needs a link to your blog when you can just... ramble.


End file.
